homeboy
by RfRtRiLy
Summary: year before grade 9. one-shot RayLily. song fic to jojo's homeboy. R


**_Homeboy_**

**A/n is this another raylily story by me? Yes. Is this another JoJo song? Yes. Am I bored? Yes. Do I like rily? No. Ok, strange. In this has the RFR thing started? No. Is this the summer before grade 9? Yes. Do they know Travis? No. R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RFR, JoJo, or this song, but I wish I owned all of the above, or beside, or whatever.**

_My homie since knee high_

_We came up on the south side_

_Where you had to beat the streetlights home_

_We got into some street fights_

_But the next day we be right back at it (Oooh)_

_Wherever there was me, there was you_

_And we were like crew_

_Straight to junior high school_

_Then you messed it all up_

_Started pushing up_

_Kissed me on the cheek_

_And I fell in love_

**Lily's point of view**

Ray and I had been friends forever. But now I think I might like him in a different way. It was annoying feeling, liking your best friend. He isn't single. He's seeing someone named Jessy. They had been going out for 3 weeks. Robbie was still single; I mainly hung out with Robbie now. Ray and I messed up when he kissed me last year.

_Shorty's a little taller now_

_Into big things, he's a baller now_

_His heart never changed_

_I can see he's still down_

_I can't forget him (No no no no)_

_More than his voice is changing now_

_All that I see is rearranging now (now)_

_It just ain't the same_

_Catchin' feelings now_

_I should tell him (yeah)_

Ray's voice was starting to change, if he ever talked to me, I didn't recognize him. He was completely changing, just like Robbie, my other friend. I thought about telling Ray how I feel. I pictured us, together. My thoughts were ruined when Robbie came into the room. "Hey lil" Robbie greeted me.

"Hey" I replied.

"Ray and Jessy broke up," he told me.

"When?" I asked. YAY if they broke up, I have chances with Ray.

"Today" Robbie replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"Jessy's moving" Robbie replied.

Not the best time to ask him out… I thought in my head.

_Oooh, when the boy next door (next door)_

_Don't want to be my homeboy no more_

_Saw something that he never saw before_

_I think he wants to be my baby, baby_

_I've known him all my life (my life)_

_Now I see him in a whole new light_

_Something about it feels so right (that's why)_

_I think he wants to be my baby, baby_

Something annoying about Robbie was, he can always tell how I feel. "What's up?" he asked.

"Have you ever liked your best friend?" I asked.

"Well, I've never liked you, so, no." he replied. "Do you like Ray, or something?" he asked.

"I think" I replied. "But, I know I shouldn't ask him out, his ex girlfriends about to move" I replied.

"I might be able to talk him into liking you, somehow" Robbie told me.

"You can't change the way you feel" I said quietly.

"What?" Robbie asked.

"You can't change the way you feel. I might have to live without Ray liking me. We messed up big time last year. I doubt I'm even his friend anymore" I added.

"Lily? Of course your still Ray's friend, you two didn't mess up last year," Robbie told me.

OOPS

Robbie didn't know about Ray and me last year…

_Every night when we get home_

_Under covers talking on the phone_

_Here comes my mother_

_It's way too late_

_Might get in trouble_

_My heart can't wait (so much to say)_

_Writing till my hand cramps up_

_Four pages saying I'm in love (I got a crush)_

_Can't get you off my mind (come pick me up, baby)_

_I'm sure I'll be fine, when I look into your eyes_

Ray and me would talk on the phone all night long. But for the past few weeks, we barely talked.

"Lil" I heard a deep voice behind me. I turned around and saw Ray.

"Hey" I said with no emotion.'

"Haven't talked in a while, how ya doin?" he asked.

"Good" I replied. "You?" I asked.

"All right, Jessy broke up with me" Ray replied.

"I know" I replied. He gave me a confused look. "Robbie told me," I added. He did a face that meant he got it. "Must suck that she's movin away," I added.

"Ya, but I'll get thru. It's high school, I'll find another girl" Ray replied.

_Shorty's a little taller now_

_Into big things, he's a baller now_

_His heart never changed_

_I can see he's still down_

_I can't forget him_

_More than his voice is changing now_

_All that I see is rearranging now_

_It just ain't the same_

_Catchin' feelings now_

_I should tell him (gotta tell him that I love him)_

Ray had changed, I could tell. He was usually always making up jokes, but, now for some reason he isn't. But, if I was in relationship and the person moved away, I doubt I'd be making jokes.

_Oooh, when the boy next door (next door)_

_Don't want to be my homeboy no more_

_Saw something that he never saw before_

_I think he wants to be my baby, baby_

_I've known him all my life (my life)_

_Now I see him in a whole new light_

_Something about it feels so right (that's why)_

_I think he wants to be my baby, baby_

I met some guy named Travis walking to Mickey's. He was all right, I guess. He moved from Hong Kong. I liked Ray a lot more, than. Some guy who just moved to Ontario. He had grey eyes and sandy blonde hair. I walked in to Mickey's with Travis since I had nothing better to do. "Hey man" Travis said to Ray.

"Do I know you???" Ray asked.

"Uh, no. Sorry, my name's Travis" Travis said.

"Ray. Lil, can I talk to you?" Ray asked me.

"Sure" I replied.

_Chocolate-covered candy kisses_

_They keep me reminiscing_

_All I want is what you're giving_

_Nothing like your affection_

_So in love and you're the reason_

_There's no lonely season_

_Lately boy, you drive me crazy_

_Think I wanna be your lady_

_Oh-we-oh_

_Oh oh oh (don't wanna be my homeboy no more)_

_Oh-we-oh-we-oh-we-oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh-we-oh-we-oh-we-oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh-we-oh-we-oh-we-oh (why why why why why)_

_Now homeboy wants to be my baby, be my baby, be my baby_

_Oh-we-oh_

_Oh oh oh (he don't wanna be my homeboy no more)_

_Oh-we-oh-we-oh-we-oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh-we-oh-we-oh-we-oh (no more)_

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh-we-oh-we-oh-we-oh (said he)_

_Now homeboy wants to be my baby, be my baby, be my baby_

_(Wants to be my baby now, now, now, now, now)_

"Lil. This may seem strange, coming from me right after I broke up with my girlfriend" Ray started. He kissed me on the lips and I kissed him back. I was smiling while kissing him.

**A/n how was it????????????????????? And quick question about blink-182. Anyone know where I can download their song always? And did anyone catch the Good Charlotte lyric? (It was in there) R&R, well you've already read, but review….**


End file.
